deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Talkay Lomore
''Common Statistics '''Race: ' Human Age: ''' About 20 years old '''Height: 5'8" Weight: about 200 lbs Hair: Bright red Skin Tone: Light Amethyst Skin Texture: Scaly Eye Color: Green Accent: Sword Coast (Light) Recognizable Features: He is usually surrounded by flames, and favors red clothing Spoken Languages: Common, Draconic Left or Right Handed: Right-handed Deity: Kossuth Class: Dragonfire Adept Alignment: Neutral ''Base Ability Scores Strength: Very unremarkable strength: muscles are remarkably typical Dexterity: Though not especially graceful, neither is he clumsy. Constitution: He has a stocky build, such that he almost looks like a much taller dwarf. The myriad of burn and weapon scars indicate that he's survived more than a fair bit of trauma Intelligence: He tends to be overly verbose... He also tends to provide an argument with little thought as to where it might lead. Wisdom: He seems to be well focused most of the time, and he occasionally proves his points without fully realizing he's done so. Charisma: His weathered, scarred skin isn't especially appealing to the eyes, but he seems apathetic towards his appearance. ''Character abilities He has been known to breath fire as well as a sonic breath, which has manifested as both a loud boom, and a silent (To human ears, anyway) thrum. (The latter drives dogs crazy, though). He also frequently exhales a thick, gas which slows his targets substantially, softening them up for his allies or fire breath. He performs a minor warding which takes the chill bite or thick heat of the air away, as well as warding his allies from the above effects. He almost always has motes of flame dancing around him, giving the illusion that he is on fire (Though these flames pass through objects without so much as warming them. They have been seen defending him from their fellow flames, blasts of cold, and the like. In addition, they lash out at foes who attack Talkay, like tiny little pets, whenever he is injured. Occasionally, he commands them to combine into a gout of flame, concealing him completely, before they, and he, disappear. ''General Character Information ''Appearance When visible, his scaly skin is a bit unnerving to look at. Thankfully, it's hard to see through the myriad of flames which typically surround him, leaving his surroundings untouched, not to mention the full body coverings he usually wears. His bright red hair and red and orange clothes almost give the illusion of a living flame at times. His myriad of scars (Though not especially obvious), both from severe burns and from grievous cuts suggest that his life hasn't been easy. 'Personality' Talkay seems unconcerned with many things, as though the doings of his fellow humanoids were mostly irrelevant. Still, he enjoys a good joke, and enjoys a debate or conversation, though he's not -especially- good at them. He has little tolerance for the evil races such as orcs, drow, and gnolls. He frequently declares that it'd be better for everyone (Or at least himself) if they just didn't exist, but alas, they do anyway. He's also rather envious of others, stemming from his belief that he had to go through far more than anyone else to become what he is today. Sorcerers, for instance, have power, but what did they have to do to get it? "Nothing!" he'd say... Wizards may have to work hard, sure, but what's a measly 15 years of your life learning spells, when to learn a new ability, Talkay typically has to confront a dragon and make it grant him a boon: a dangerous task, to say the least (especially among the chromatic dragon). Of course, part of this envy is that they -could- be what they are... he's too weak to be a warrior, not smart enough to be a wizard, not faithful enough to be a priest, and not likable enough to be a bard. In his mind, he was forced down this dangerous road by fate, making him somewhat bitter. ''Background Born and raised as the third child of five among farmers along the sword coast, he was born rather unremarkable. He had a surprising endurance even then, but the event which made him realize this was the plague that swept through his community. He was unaffected, though the rest of his community (Including his entire family except one elder sister who had already moved away) fell sick and died within a few days of catching the illness. He gathered up what supplies he could, and set out on his own at the age of 16. As he was wandering the countryside, he met a young man who offered him weapons and training to defend himself, if he would also use those weapons to defend another village from an incoming tribe of orcs. Grateful to have some goal in life beyond planting, growing, and harvesting, he happily accepted, knowing that the hoe he had taken from the farm wouldn't do him much good against anything. The weapon he got, though was not what he was expecting. The Young man touched Talkay's right shoulder, and he felt a rush of power threatening to tear him apart. He felt intense agony as everything in his body struggled to stay intact against this awesome force. Suddenly, he felt like his lungs were going to burst, and he coughed as strongly as he could, forcing a gout of flame from his mouth... the pain subsided and his body thrummed with power. He felt that finally, he was... himself... somebody, rather than the third son of a farmer few even knew about. The young man was gone, and in his place was a dragon with glittering golden scales. It mentioned that it had imbued Talkay with this power because he could handle it... only Talkay's draconic blood (which he was surprised to hear about) and incredible fortitude left him intact. it also mentioned that Talkay could make pacts with other dragons, now that he had been attuned to their kind, allowing him to turn that power within him towards other ends. He (along with the village's few combat able people) did in fact manage to rout the orcs, who were not expecting a firebreathing champion to be brought against them. It was then that he first realized the power of flame, and began worshipping Kossuth in earnest. After that, he sought out dragons of all sorts, and cajoled, begged, coerced, tricked, and worked with them to obtain more powers... these journeys took him far from home. eventually leaving him in the Moonsea. He has recently found out about gem dragons, and wonders what powers they might be able to bestow upon him, leading to frequent research... in addition, he now suspects that he has some gem dragon blood in him, as none of the other types have recognized him as one of their own. ''Important Items, and Lore Miscellenous Items and Lore ''OOC Information Category:PC